Shinsuke Kimura
Shinsuke Kimura (木村 信介 Kimura Shinsuke) was a third year power forward and vice-captain Shūtoku High. After the Winter Cup, he retired along with the rest of the third years. Appearance Kimura has chiselled facial features, with a wide chin and high cheekbones. He has very narrow eyes and a flat nose. His black hair is shaven short. He is fairly tall and muscular. He wears the number 5 jersey. Personality Kimura is rather calm and prefers to stay out of the spotlight and trouble. He has goals as a basketball player and lives up to those through hard work. Like Miyaji, he is annoyed by Midorima's vagaries. As a result, he would offer a real pineapple to Miyaji to throw it at their head. History Kimura entered the Shūtoku basketball team in the second string and only got in with the regulars in his second year of high school. After working harder than anyone else, he made it to the starting members of the team.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 3 He shares this history with Miyaji. Story Pre-Winter Cup He is seen practicing for the Winter Cup with Shūtoku High, guarding Midorima.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 10 Winter Cup Semifinals They face Rakuzan High and managed to be even at the 1st half. However, when Akashi started to mark Midorima, Rakuzan rallied and widened the gap. Even his screen can easily be avoided by Akashi to create an opportunity for Midorima. When Akashi steals the ball again, he and Miyaji proceed to double-team but both stumbled by his "Ankle breaker". All hope seems lost but Midorima's "Catch-shoot" cooperation with Takao enabled them to fight back. But when Akashi threatened to gouge out his eyes, Rakuzan decided to play more seriously and finally sealed their victory, 86-70. Shūtoku team held their head high and thanked their supporters for cheering for them. Skill Kimura has most of the essential qualities to play the position of power forward. He always sets a good screen for his teammates that creates opportunities to score. However, he apparently doesn't possess the necessary jumping ability to dunk. This was shown when Miyaji tells him to "at least do something exciting, like dunk", but ends up with a layup and complains that not everyone can do that. Trivia *On the first character poll, Kimura ranked 27th, with 52 votes. *Kimura's parents own a pickup truck for their shop which sells fruits and vegetables. This is often mentioned by Kimura's friend Miyaji, whenever he is irritated he would say that he "will run you over with Kimura's pickup truck."Kuroko no Basuke chapter 29, page 16Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 14 At times, when Miyaji uses his catchphrase "Someone get me a pineapple/ durian.", Kimura would offer to give him one. *Kimura does not dunk despite being considerably tall and focuses on layups when scoring.CHARACTERS BIBLE *According to the KUROFES **His motto is "Fall seven times, get up eight." **His favorite food is Salmon roe. **His hobby is Pro wrestling. **His special skill is Argentina backbreaker. **His best subject is Biology. **He isn't in any of the School Committees. **He has a father and younger brother. **He dislikes being asked about seasonal vegetables. **His best basketball move is Power Dribble –> Layup. **His type of girl is a girl with charm. **He spends his free time helping out at home. **He started playing basketball because it was fun in P.E. during elementary school. **The player he has his eyes on is Hayakawa. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Shūtoku High Category:PF Category:Vice Captains Category:Shūtoku High Notable Members